


Bath Time

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know how many decades it’s been since somebody has given me a bath?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #093 "caring"

“Do you know how many decades it’s been since somebody has given me a bath?” asked Jack, sinking into the almost-too-hot water.

“Do _you_?” Sam countered, smiling at him. “I’m supposed to be checking you for signs of a concussion.”

“I don’t have a concussion,” Jack protested. “Just a busted arm.” He stretched out in the tub, wiggling a bit, but carefully keeping his left arm, in its bright blue plaster cast, over the side. “And it would probably feel a lot better if you joined me.”

Sam snorted a laugh. “For one thing, Jack, you’re on enough medication that even if I did get in there with you, you couldn’t do very much about it. And for another, if we _did_ manage to start something, you know you’d end up getting your cast wet, and we’d have to take you back to the SGC and get you a new one.”

“Fine, be practical,” Jack grumbled, sliding down until his chin was near the surface of the water and his knees stuck out. “But don’t say I didn’t offer.”

“I would never say that,” said Sam, still smiling at him. “Now, sit up so I can wash your hair.”

Sam grabbed his elbow above the cast, and helped him sit up. She rolled her eyes at his playful leer as she slid out of her jeans and unbuttoned her blouse, then smiled at his pout when she left her underwear on.

“C’mon, Carter,” Jack whined. “If we can’t actually fool around, can’t I at least have a chance to appreciate the view?”

“No,” she said, and dumped a bowl of water over his head. “When you’re clean again, you can take me to bed and have your wicked way with me.”

“Promise?” he asked, leaning into her touch.

“Promise,” agreed Sam. She rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and reached for the soap. “You can help with this part.”

Jack caught her wrist, gently, with his good hand. “As much as I would love to fool around with you, Carter, I’ll probably fall asleep the minute I hit the bed, so there’s really no point in you sticking around to watch me sleep.”

“I’m going to pretend that’s the drugs talking,” said Sam, soaping up the washcloth and handing it back to him. “And I fully plan on taking advantage of you in your incapacitated state.”

“Really?” he asked, hopeful. Sam helped him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. “But I won’t be able to do anything.”

“Exactly,” she said. “We’re going to lie in bed and do nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

Jack smiled, and leaned in to kiss her, slow and sweet. “Thank you, Sam.”

THE END


End file.
